At present, servers are normally placed in a server cabinet or in a drawer of a chassis, so when maintenance is required, the drawer can be pulled out for maintenance operations. In order to prevent the drawer from sliding out of the server cabinet or the chassis, a locking mechanism is usually disposed between the drawer and the server cabinet/chassis, so as to lock the drawer in the server cabinet or in the chassis. During maintenance operations, operators are required to unlock the locking mechanism first, and then the drawer can be pulled out from the server cabinet or the chassis. The drawers receiving hard disks are heavy, so the operators need to use both hands to pull out the drawers; however, it is very inconvenient to pull the drawers while operating the locking mechanism at the same time.
Accordingly, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.